1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and method to anneal a trapped charge from an insulator layer.
2. Related Art
Unwanted electrical charges in an electrical device may cause the electrical device to malfunction. Therefore there is a need for removing unwanted electrical charges from electrical devices.